


Tonight's Special Is...

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: Charlie's back home for a few weeks and is spending some time away from the Burrow. Bill knows his brother doesn't mean any harm when he's got his arm around your shoulder stumbling down a London street, it still makes something in Bill's head click.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character, Bill Weasley/Reader, Bill Weasley/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159





	Tonight's Special Is...

**Author's Note:**

> requested by a tumblr anon who wanted straight up bill weasley breeding  
> intended to be posted for kinktober!
> 
> hope you enjoy, my tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass if you'd ever like to request anything

Before you knew it Charlie had ordered another round of shots and you were downing horrible muggle alcohol. He was back in England for a break and was spending a portion of the time with you and Bill in London, before he'd head north for the Burrow. 

He'd insisted on going out on Friday night and you'd all arrived home safe but you underestimated Charlie's ability to _drink,_ especially after a night of heavy drinking already.

You put your foot down on not going to a club, and instead opting for a bar, because you knew come morning you wouldn't be able to find Charlie if the three of you had gone to a club. Despite this, he was still getting lost from you and every half hour or so you had to 'go to the bathroom' and search for Charlie. 

It wasn't that either of you didn't trust him, but rather you needed to make sure he wasn't breaking the statute of limitations for magic, because one thing you didn't want to do on a Sunday morning was bring Charlie to the ministry for performing spells in muggle London. 

You'd come up with a system, Bill sat on one side of the booth, and you the other so he was temporarily trapped between you two as you fed as much literal food into him to balance out the alcohol.

The night dragged on, and slowly you found yourself becoming as drunk as Charlie, sipping your pink and purple cocktail and picking at the food in front of you. Bill had only a max of three drinks, one shot and two pints. He was a careful eye on not only Charlie but also you. He tapped your hand from across the table, "Do you wanna' get going?" 

You nodded and stood next to him, arm securely around your waist so you didn't fall. Charlie stumbled up, face as red as his hair. 

The cool evening air woke you up a little, and you sucked in a breath as you made the first tentative step onto the sidewalk. Bill let you stumble whilst he tugged on Charlie's arm, pushing him lightly so that he was in front of the two of you, to keep an eye on him probably. 

His arm came back to snake your waist as the three of you set forth on walking home, as Charlie had completely bypassed the cab Bill had called and jogged off into the night. You wrestled free of Bill's grasp and caught up to him, thankful to be wearing small heels. 

Smiling and breathless a mix of the light jog and alcohol consumption equally, Charlie wrapped his arm around your shoulder, dramatically flaring out his arms and legs as you attempted to keep him upright. Upon turning a corner you and the second-eldest Weasley strayed from Bill, who seemed more like a dad to his two unruly kids on a night out. 

Your mindless laughs and obnoxiously loud voices filled the streets as they became ever more residential and private. After stopping by a street vendor and insistent begging and whining for food Bill kept the two of you moving, further down the street. 

Then came the complaining; "Ugh, my feet are hurting!" and "Bill! Call us a cab, pwease!" Both you and Charlie complained until Bill made sure he was a few more steps behind the pair of you as you hung off each other. You did hear your boyfriend muffle a few laughs and chuckles at you and Charlie's antics.

"Just a few more streets you two!" He called out behind you, a finality in his voice. 

Charlie gushed to you, voice pitch increasing a few octaves, "Oh my Gods Y/N, can you believe it? We're almost home!" 

You laughed happily, encouraging the hold Charlie still held around you. Perhaps absentmindedly, or due to an unconscious association you found yourself pressing into him, almost crooning. "You're so warm Charlie!" You exclaimed stumbling forward when the pair of you were forced to come to a stop as Bill skirted past you, keys in hand. 

Still a giggling giddy mess, you were helped up the stairs by both Bill and Charlie and once you were inside you were greeted by the warmth the four walls provided. Charlie out of the corner of your eye threw his jacket off and moved into the lounge room. You heard a loud thump and a deep sigh and took that as your cue to follow wherever Bill had gone. 

You found him in the dimly lit kitchen, the open fridge the only thing illuminating the room. You sloppily hugged him from behind as he fixed two glasses of water. "Hi." You muffled into his back, hands barely connecting around his front. He grunted, ignoring you mostly, something you took a personal offence too. "What's wrong?" 

"You seem to be getting awfully close to Charlie." 

"Huh?" You questioned, brows furrowing as you disconnected your arms and hopped up onto the bench next to him. You sipped from one of the glasses, feeling the ice cold liquid travel down your throat and give your alcohol soaked body something to live off. 

"You heard me." He grumbled, watching you as you took the glass. 

"But we're not like that? I'm dating you, right?" You hiccupped after you gulped down far too much water at once. You were utterly confused. 

"Didn't seem that way." He sighed, returning to the fridge to close it, encasing the room in darkness, save the light peering in from the entryway. 

You gasped softly, glee dripping from your voice, "Are you, William Weasley, jealous of your little brother?"

He stepped in between your legs, placing one hand flat against the counter top and used his other one to pluck your glass out of your hand. "I wouldn't have to be if you didn't cuddle him in the middle of the street!" He got in your face, and you too tipsy to get upset shrugged him off, thinking the whole ordeal was the funniest thing in the world. 

From the other room you heard the dulled snores of one Charlie Weasley, the world passing by evident from an open window in the lounge room. Bill used two hands to scoot you closer to the edge of the counter, hands pressing into your dress. "Mister Weasley, I wouldn't do that if I were-"

"Are you going to go to Charlie if I do?" His fixed his eyes intently on yours. 

You rolled your head back and suppressed the urge to scream or yell. " _Gods_ Bill, this is the last time we're ever going out with Charlie." You were growing frustrated and took the glass of water you'd previously been sipping and gulping down the cool liquid until you felt it splutter everywhere upon the presence of the pads of two fingers grazing against your clothed clit. 

You coughed and gasped, cheeks flushing red. "Give me warning when you do that next time! I could've choked and died, Bill!" You slapped his shoulder, covering your mouth as you coughed. Bill took the glass and placed it off to the side, out of your immediate reach. 

He silently pressed his fingers harder into your clit, hand angled oddly until he switched his two fingers for his singular thumb. Your first few noises were strangled gasps and whimpers conjoined with scattered coughs. You'd attempted to push him away, but he kept circling back, eyes trailing over you like a predator does it's prey. 

With his other hand he spread your legs further apart, hearing the flesh previously stuck to the counter top tear off as he manhandled you. You yelped in surprise at his unwillingness to be gentle, opting to lean you further back so that your back hit the tiled counter top. He didn't speak a word, keeping dark eyes on your body at all times, even when you swore you heard Charlie stir in the next room over. "Not here, Bill, Charlie, he's right the-"

"That's the point. I want him to listen in to me fucking you senseless." He growled, shrugging his trousers off once he unbuckled his belt.

You glared at him, "At least cast a silenc-"

"No. Did you not hear me the first time? I _want_ him to hear us." He bunched up the skirt of your dress and yanked you by your hips so that they sat right on the edge of the counter. He hooked two fingers around the cloth that covered your cunt and pulled sharply. 

You shot up on your elbows when you heard the fabric rip, anger flaring up in you. You opened your jaw to curse him out but he bet you to it, sliding two thick fingers into your tight hole. "Shut it, I'll buy you another pair, doll." 

"T-That's not the point, Bill." You gasped, as he rushed his fingers against your g-spot, not waiting any time in fingering you open. Charlie could likely wake up, or hell even still be awake during this escapade and it made you cautious of how loud you could be. 

Bill removed his fingers entirely, mustered up enough saliva in his mouth and spat down on you, before taking his sopping fingers into his mouth. He avoided your clit entirely. He stepped back a few steps and moaned, mocking you. "God, you taste so good, Y/N. I'm gonna fill this sweet cunt of yours." 

Even in the low light you could see how his eyes darkened as his saliva dripped down your cunt, between your folds. You could barely speak but you found yourself shaking, trembling in anticipation for the act to come. Bill had stepped so far back he was pressed against the opposing countertop, leaning at an angle that made him look devilish. He gave himself languid strokes in a downward manner. You shifted on the counter and slowly your hand you'd been resting on came to trail down your body. 

With hooded eyes you spread your folds and gasped when you finally made contact with your throbbing clit again. Bill on the other side of the kitchen growled, or rather snarled, ironically like a wolf. 

He gave himself a few more selfish strokes until you wantonly moaned, the sound purely pornographic, to which he snapped, coming forward in great strides to smack your hand out of the way. 

"None of that." He grunted, slicking his cock with your growing juices, sliding through your folds. 

"You seemed to be enjoying the show. I know I was." You replied, hand coming back to touch yourself, subsequently your fingers ended up briefly touching the head of his cock. 

He raised his eyebrows, unamused. "I said none of that. Do you listen? Keep your hands to yourself."

You bit your tongue as you stared daggers at him, cocky and tipsy, two things that never went well together. You refrained from touching yourself again, waiting for him to finally slip into your cunt. 

When he didn't you grew increasingly frustrated, arousal declining steadily. With a semi-hard shove you sat up and felt your feet touch the ground again. "Thought you might actually fuck me tonight Bill. I thought I was going to fall asleep on the counter." You rolled the bunched up black fabric down your legs and stumbled through the kitchen and into the hallway, gripping onto the walls for stability. 

Behind you Bill caught up to you eventually, cock barely even put away and belt left behind in the kitchen. He yanked you by your hips as you swung your body around the bottom banister of your staircase. "Uh, uh, uh. Where do you think you're going, love?"

You rejected his touch, making a disastrous attempt at fleeing him, surging forward so that you held onto the railing for dear life. "To bed!" You seethed.

His grasp faltered, "I'm expecting you to be naked once you're up there then." He planted a messy set of lips to your neck, teeth pinching the skin there. 

You grumbled, stomping up the stairs like a child, cursing wildly under your breath. Once you reached the top of the stairs you kicked off your shoes, barely bothering to unzip them. Again you stumbled, catching yourself on the door handle to your room. Stalking past a mirror you noticed how much of a wreck you were, hair frizzy and beginning to knot itself, under eyes dark from smudged makeup, and a tint to your cheeks that still shined through your face, no matter how many layers of foundation you wore. 

Throwing yourself unceremoniously into bed, still fully clothed, you didn't give Bill the satisfaction of looking at him when the door clicked closed. You hadn't heard his boots shuffle on the carpet close enough, because when his lips smacked above the shell of your ear you jumped in surprise, a short burst of adrenaline releasing into your bloodstream. "Do you have painted on ears, Y/N?" He grabbed your chin with his hand, moving your head to take a sarcastic look at the sides of your head. He mused before speaking again. "They seem real, don't you think? I don't know why you can't fuckin' listen to me." 

You rolled your eyes and began to comply. Anger had begun to seep off your frame, though Bill seemed to be much the same. "Don't know why you're so pent up about me and Charlie having a good time, Bill." You sighed, taking your excess jewelry off once you were sat up. Across the room he placed his boots in their correct spot to avoid a scolding from you come morning. 

He hummed, taking his sweet time in undressing. You stood abruptly to shimmy out of your underwear, rolling the thin material down your legs and just as quickly you pulled the hem of the cocktail dress over your head. Before you could get your bra off you were forced back onto your ass, made to sit down by your boyfriend. "Can't help but be worried about a pretty thing like you." One of his hands came to clasp around your throat, applying a light pressure there. 

You swallowed thickly, peering up at him with dark eyes. His own pupils were even darker, if that were possible. In the back of your mind you knew Bill wasn't threatened by Charlie, it was his brother for Gods sake. His thumb brushed over your cheek and ever so slowly it became present at the opening of your lips. 

You opened them knowingly, sucking down his appendage with ease, taking it to the hilt all the while maintaining eye contact. Above you his breath became shaky for a moment, air rattling inside his chest. "Good girl." He soothed, other fingers coming to cup your cheek and smooth the skin there as if he was preparing for punishment, whispering soothing comments to gently predispose you to said punishment. 

When his hand removed itself from your throat you willingly took down more of his hand, lips engulfing more of his hand. He hummed softly, and for a split second you'd thought his jealous and aroused façade had dropped, only for the simple pleasure of sucking his appendage to be stripped from you. 

He crudely wiped his thumb on your cheek, coating it in your own saliva. You swallowed your pooled saliva and pestered him, almost egging him on. "Why 're you so pent up Billy?"

You saw him visibly tense up, even in the low light of your bedroom. Grabbing you like you weighed nothing he repositioned you on the bed. "Take your bra off and give me your arms." There was a no nonsense veil to him, and you knew now was not the time to rebut him. 

Once you were in the middle of the bed, facing away from the mountains of pillows at one end you offered Bill your wrists, already close together. He huffed, pushing your head down into the mattress and pulling your arms behind you. Wordlessly he wrapped his belt around your wrists, tying the thick leather in a knot. Despite his dominant behavior he still asked you, "Is this alright, love? Loose enough?" 

You shifted your head so that your cheek was pressed into the mattress. "Yeah." 

You caught the glimpse of a smirk on his face, scars on full display. He rocked back on his heels, lazily stroking his cock, pants lay abandoned next to him, his boxers were only halfway down his thighs. You heard him spit, mustering up the saliva in his mouth in a shockingly disgusting display. 

Face down, ass up you felt exposed under his gaze. It was far too quiet for a man who'd borderline lectured you for getting 'too close' with his brother. You quivered in the silence. 

It felt like eons before he touched you again, like it was a chore. "Still fuckin' wet for me, aye? Bet it's because we were so close to _Charlie_." He drawled, rolling the plump flesh of your ass in his hands like it was playdoh. 

You whimpered under him, "Bill, please-"

The hand massaging your flesh quickly pinched it, shutting you up. "Don't beg. I know you want it." Your body separated from your mind in that instance, silently begging and pleading that Bill would hurry up and fuck you already, muscles clenching around nothing. "I'll give it to you, don't you worry about that, doll." He finished, finger dipping into you suddenly, warmth spreading through your body. 

He spoke so carelessly, as if he hadn't fucked you like you were made of glass the night prior. He didn't bother to add a second finger, replacing your clenching cunt with his cock, not bothering to tease you one bit. Your hands wriggled in their constraints as Bill split you down the middle. "Charlie can't have this, now can he? A sopping cunt attached to a girl so easy to please. You're eager to please, aren't you Y/N?" He kept talking as you mewled beneath him, mouth agape as filthy noises spilled past your swollen lips. 

" _Fuck_ , all mine, aren't you Y/N? Gonna swell you up so much Charlie won't be able to look at you without thinkin' of who, shit, who you belong to." Skin slapped against skin as profanities flew from his mouth. He latched onto your bound wrists as leverage, pulling on them as an added bonus. 

You were left to remain a blubbering mess, moans and whines and whimpers falling from your covered mouth as the red head slammed into you, like he was purposefully trying to smash glass. 

Still, without your verbal prompts, he continued. "You're so good for me, take me so well, like you were born to be bred, have your cunt swell with my seed." Somehow you took this as praise and keened, knees bending slightly, displacing his cock. 

He yanked you by your hair, pulling you upright so he could speak directly into your ear, "Did my words turn you on so much you fuckin' keened, Y/N? Speak up." He gripped your jaw in one hand, a fervor spreading through him. 

"I'm sorry, Bill! Please, just wanna be bred! Please! Plea-" You cried, the sudden feeling of emptiness almost enough to make you cry. 

He sighed, releasing your jaw and pressed your head back into the sheets. He propped your legs up like before, fixing your position before he slammed back into you. "You could've just said I was right, Y/N." He chided you, hands gripping onto your hips.

He paid no attention to your other sources of pleasure, and kept focusing on his own, albeit selfish, goal - breeding you as fast as humanely possible. His stamina that he'd built up over the years was doing nothing to aid in this goal. Blinded by lust he continued to speak, disgusting fantasies fused in the air you shared. 

In truth his words turned you on to no end. In recent months when you'd been on and off contraception you'd had waves of baby fever flush over you, which meant you'd explored your shared breeding kink. You supposed his was in part due to being one of seven children, the mentality of 'the more the merrier' engraved in his mind. 

"Awfully quiet down there, Y/N. Are you thinking of baby names? I'd hope so, I'm gonna give you a baby tonight after all." He gave a quicker slam of his hips to ram the idea home, he had every intention of knocking you up as soon as possible and all you could do was moan for it. 

You felt the tip of his cock slam against your G-spot with each thrust, a warning that your orgasm was fast approaching. "Bill, please, I'm close." You managed to cry out, bottom lip quivering in the build up of pressure. 

A somewhat soothing hand came to rest on your lower back, where there was a natural dip between your ass and your spine. "Me too. Be a good girl and milk my cock, I'll make you scream so loud Charlie hears you, aye?" 

Towards the end of sex with Bill, his thrusts would always become ragged, uneven and sometimes slow, hips barely jutting out to meet your cunt. Tonight was different, he continued at the same pace, cock pulsating within you, stretching your walls with a pleasing cocktail of pain and pleasure. You came first, your orgasm tumbling down your body like a waterfall. 

"Good girl, my good girl." He repeated softly, offering his final few thrusts before he pushed himself into your warm cunt, all the way to the hilt of his cock and released inside of you, cum coating your inner walls in thick ropes. He remained inside you for a moment, cock still spurting as he recovered. Hazily he undid your restraints, and you let your arms fall to the way side. 

"I'm your good girl, Bill." You murmured, the same post-orgasm haze Bill was feeling ebbed at your senses, numbing your body. He pulled back eventually and cupped your fluttering cunt as to not let out any of his precious seed. 

"What do you think about the name-" Bill began, only for you to promptly cut him off as you both settled in bed, under the covers this time. Morning would come and you would have a chance to shower, ideally with each other, so for now you waited for sleep to take you, feeling it's presence ebb behind your eyes. 

"I like the name Charlie a lot, it's unisex too." You smirked resting on your side. 

Bill was unamused whilst you burst out laughing. 


End file.
